


A Moment

by missKafka



Category: Charmed
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-26
Updated: 2004-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missKafka/pseuds/missKafka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Paige share a moment. Powers and the last pancake...not a good mix</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

Piper often made a delicious breakfast for the family in the morning and this morning was no exception. This morning was pancakes. The kitchen was empty, Piper and Phoebe having already left, except for the late raisers in the family--Chris and Paige. Empty plates with pancake crumbs and syrup in front of them was the only evidence that they each had just devoured a stack of pancakes.

Now they both stared at the only surviving pancake remaining of the massive stack that Piper had left for them. Forks were raised, ready to strike at a moment's notice. It was a pancake standoff.

Paige argued, "I'm older, so it's mine."

"Well, you said it, you're old and..." Chris began using his telekinesis to move the pancake to his plate, "that means your reflexes are slow." He smirked in victory.

"Pancake!" The coveted pancake orbed to Paige's plate. She smirked pouring blueberry syrup over her won pancake and explaining, "That was cheating."

"And what you did wasn't," Chris complained.

With fork about to pierce the fluffy outside, the aunt said sagely, "I was retaliating."

"Oh, like this," was the only warning Paige had before blueberry syrup came flying at her. Unprepared due to her gloating, the sticky mess ran all over her face and splattered her cute pajama top.

Outraged, she wiped her face with a non-sticky corner of her top. Then Paige declared in a tone that would have made demons quiver, "Now it's war."

In her first act of war, she gave the battle cry of, "Eggs!" 

Imminently several eggs orbed from the refrigerator and towards Chris at an alarming speed. Chris quickly dived behind the island but not before getting hit by half of them. 

In retaliation, Chris levitated the half-full water pitcher over Paige's head and then with a half circle motion of his fingers water drenched his aunt.

"Syrup!" she called without missing a beat.

In seconds, Chris had a syrup covered head. He opened the refrigerator door with telekinesis and with a flick of his wrist eggs broke on Paige.

"Orange Juice!" 

Soon Chris was dripping orange juice. 

Eventually the only food, drink or condiments they hadn't thrown at each other was the pancake still on Paige's plate. There was a pause before Chris used telekinesis to lift said pancake off the plate and fling it up to Paige's face, sticky side up. The sticky syrup mess stuck the pancake to her face.

Chris burst out laughing.

"Pancake!" Paige called out and orbed it to splat onto Chris's face. 

Chris threw the pancake back to Paige's face. Then she orbed it back to Chris. 

In a rush of magic, the pancake went back to Paige, back to Chris, back to Paige, back to Chris and back to Paige. 

Paige tried orbing the pancake back to Chris's face but the pancake fell apart in mid-orb. They both watched the pancake pieces fall to the floor and laughed hysterically. 

They took stock of each other. Paige was covered in blueberry syrup, water, eggs and pieces of pancake. Chris was covered in eggs, syrup, orange juice and bits of pancake. As one they looked around. To say the kitchen was a mess would be an understatement--there wasn't a bare spot in sight. Their panicked eyes met.

"Mom is going to kill us."

"Not if she doesn't see it."

"What is my favorite nephew thinking."

"A simple spell."

"Ahhh."

Together aunt and nephew chanted, "Let the object of objection became but a dream as I cause this seen to be unseen."

Upon the last syllable uttered, everything was back to normal except them. They were still wet and sticky.

"Now, who gets the shower first?" Paige asked.

They looked at each other waiting for the other to make a move. Chris orbed out faster then Paige. Paige orbed back into the kitchen.

"Damn."

15 minutes later Chris came down the stairs completely clean and towel drying his hair.

"I told you your old and your reflexives and slow," he mocked his aunt.

"Hah Hah Hah." Paige orbed out to shower with Chris's laughter following her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in '04 and cleaned up the writing some


End file.
